World War and the Dead
by sammyboy47
Summary: The pandemic just unexpectedly made way to World War 3. The story focuses on Takashi and coterie as they unexpectedly brought to the war and as well as point of view from various soldiers and supersoldiers. Yes, supersoldiers. Slight AU in the HOTD universe and possible OOC in the future. Rating may change due to violence -REWRITE IN PROGRESS-
1. Fated Encounter

**Okay this is my first fanfiction. So if they are oddities on my writing, apologies in advance. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As for the story background, the're will be differences here, the storyline is exactly on the anime version and then follows the story on Chapter 18 in the manga. So for those who haven't read or watch the manga and anime respectively you might be confused on the changes on the storyline in this fic. Anyway enjoy reading my first fanfic.**

**On the last note, I don't own High School of the Dead and its characters.**

* * *

Takeshi and the coterie fought their way to the horde but as they reach the intersection, they realized that there are too many of 'Them'. The two strangers that happened to be there realize it too. One of them, a female foreigner asks, "_Bonjeur Monsieur_, is the way that you came from happens to have too many of 'Them'?" She has a French accent but she speak Japanesee fluently. From the sound of her voice she appears to be a young adult. She is wearing a yellow raincoat and a cap to keep her vision disrupted by the rain and is armed with an MP5k submachine gun. It's basically a compact variant of the MP5, due to its size, it is easy to carry, aim and conceal at the cost of firepower due to the short barrel.

The group was quite surprised with the sudden appearance of two strangers and what appears is that they are foreigners. "No, but it was barricaded and the survivors are willing to shoot anyone that stays there too long", Takeshi replied.

The two strangers and the group take another look at the horde in the other two paths of the intersection that is blocking their way to the evacuation site held by the JSDF and will be leaving in two days.

"_Merde._ There is too many of them, we can't fight through them unless we have more firearms and enough ammunition." The Frenchwoman express in disgust. "Say, are you too heading to Shintoko Elementary School? ", the Frenchwoman said.

The group responds with a nod, suddenly there is a thunderous clap and the rain intensifies. The silence of the survivors was broken by one of the strangers, this time the other one.

"There is a good possibility that visibility will be greatly severed by the rain, making it hard for us to predict and monitor 'Them', a small mistake can be an inevitable doom with a good chance of possibility" said by the young man with what it sounds like only an accent that Eurasians can do. The young man is wearing a blue raincoat with the hood covering even his forehead. He is armed with an MP5SD, a variant of an MP5 that has integral suppressor, similar to Saya's MP5SFK only it can fire in burst and full auto.

"You're right, we can't go through 'Them' with the dangers you just said" Takeshi responds as he agrees with the strangers opinion of the current situation. Takeshi noticed that Zeke is not barking, meaning that the two strangers doesn't have foreseeable hostile intention.

"I have an idea, since we are heading to the same place, I suggest that we temporarily team-up until we can get through this hellhole" the Frenchwoman says again but quickly interjects "But with the rain, I suggest we wait until it passes out. We happen to have an acquaintance that has a weapon cache in this residential area. With luck, we may have weapons and ammunition to easily mow 'Them' down".

Takeshi is tempted with the offer, Kohta deep inside his thought wonders what weapons does she has for them Saya on the other hand is aware that the two strangers can't be trusted given the fact that they are strangers but Zeke is not barking not because he can't bark but it appears that he doesn't sense hostility to them, but still she has to stay alert so she grasped her submachine gun tighter and prepares for the worse if Takeshi agrees to come along, Saeko, Rei and her mother Kiriko is thinking the same thing. Takeshi take a look and was about to consult them for the strangers offer when suddenly the Frenchwoman interrupts.

"You don't have to fully trust us, we're just temporarily teaming up". Takeshi still consulted the group.

"Uhm, I think we should take their offer since they are too many of 'Them' and maybe we can get what we need from that weapon cache" Shizuka interjects before Takeshi says a word.

Still, Takeshi walk closer to the group and whispered "Okay, I guess we should really team up with them, but everybody stay on alert in case they try something else". A moment of hush talking they agreed, but the two strangers look at them in a casual manner and unknown to them they can hear them despite the rain drowning the sound they are making.

"I wish they didn't really try anything funny, and I hope the poor girl didn't come up with a fight. She appears that she lost her parents in the middle of the pandemic. She reminds me of my past, orphaned around her age minus the outbreak_." _said by the young man in his mind.

"Teenagers, there's a good chance that they are high school students. If they are from Fujimi Acedemy, then perhaps they can save me from looking for them once I get to the evac site. It's been a long time since we were separated to them and mistaken them to be dead" said by the Frenchwoman in her mind.

Both are aware of the potential threats of the group, first is the boy that appears to be the leader, he is armed with semi-automatic shotgun. From what the two can see from the rain, they identified it as Benneli M4 Super 90. The other boy that is armed with a scoped rifle appears to have a good amount of training in shooting, making him a dangerous enough. The other one, a girl, is armed with an MP5 but they were unable to tell if it's really an automatic variant or the uncommon semi-automatic one. Either way, an itchy finger wielding such weapon automatic variant or not is a dangerous one. The other girl is wielding a rifle mounted with a bayonet, judging by the way she is handling it, she doesn't appear to be adept at shooting and is more like using it as a polearm, and nevertheless, she can simply empty the magazine without concern about accuracy and stab them though she is an easy target in range combat. The other one wearing a police bike uniform is holding a lance and from the way she handles it, she is proficient with it, a small burst from their MP5 can easily take her down leaving her open to any fatal blow, however she appears to be not a stranger to fighting. The latter statement can be said to the other one wielding a sword, and from what the strangers can tell, she appears to be a proficient swordswoman and that she might never been a stranger on killing people before the outbreak starts. The other woman, the busty one appears to be a ditz, but the strangers suspect something is off with her so the two think that she might have a hidden combat prowess. The two doesn't have to talk about who will be their own target priority in case they decided to defend themselves if the group attacks them at any given time.

"Well if you are that paranoid, bear in mind that we temporarily need numbers here, and especially more weaponries, if not we can at least work together to get out of here. We can discuss it at the weapon cache of our friend, the house where it was kept, well, obviously in one of the houses here" the Frenchwoman said. Without further ado, Takeshi and company come along.

* * *

Later on, they come in front of a two-storey house. The house has a mundane gate design, and the design of the house is very simple. "This is it" the Frenchwoman said, the survivors entered the house and removed their raincoats, the Frenchwoman as she removed her raincoat and hat revealed an exceptional beauty. She is fair skinned, and has a long blonde ponytailed hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing an ammunition webbing over her red blouse that hides the true form of her hourglass figure, and as well as khaki cargo pants with a thigh holster holding a USP .45 Pistol and a Mk. 23 SOCOM on her hip holster. She is wearing a folded-up ski mask that is hiding the upper part of her blonde hair. Her face is undeniably pretty, very pretty. Takeshi thought to himself that she looks better as a redhead. The other stranger, the young man, has a dark blue hair with a medium regulation cut. The survivors can tell that he is Eurasian indeed but they can't tell what his exact ethnicity is. He is wearing a gray shirt, hiding his slightly muscular form. Like her French companion he is wearing a cargo pants but colored in green.

Takeshi and Kohta were mesmerized by the Frenchwoman's beauty. Saeko appears to be too. When the Frenchwoman noticed Rei's uniform, she quickly thought, "That uniform, could it be…" slightly losing her demureness, she asked Rei, "Excuse me mademoiselle, are you from Fujimi Academy?" The Frenchwoman's tone was like she is close to finding a revelation from someone.

Takeshi's group was quite surprised with the Frenchwoman's interest with someone from their school. Rei quickly answered, "Yes, we are" as she refers to all of her teenage companions.

"Do any of you happen to know Vernon Miles and Chelsea Wells?" the Frenchwoman quickly asked, answering the mystery to Takeshi's group of why is she interested of someone from Fujimi Academy.

"Yes, I happen to be friends with them" Saeko replied.

"The two foreign homeschooled transference who enrolled in the middle of the last school year" Saya recalls.

Saeko suddenly had a series of flashbacks of the two people the Frenchwoman appear to be looking for, one of them who she hopes more to be still alive.

* * *

Vernon and Chelsea was introduced into her class in the middle of the last school year just as Saya said. Vernon was a young man with a dark brown hair. He has a short brown buzz-cut hair and a blue eyes with a slightly muscular build. Combined with a handsome face he instantly attract any girls that take a close look at him. Chelsea, on the other hand has a platinum-blonde bob hair and blue eyes. She recalls their good times along with other friends such as shopping where Vernon and the other male companion were pack mules. The rare times were the three of them were dining together. Chelsea has become close to her in that school year, Vernon however was too stoic and asocial, and appears to be depressed which may explain the former, though that doesn't prevent him from having a dose of social interactions with the other student. She also remembers where they enjoy their summer stay on some rest house with a pool, with Chelsea and their other female friend alluring in their bikini. She also remembers where Chelsea smiled and briefly stared at her, Vernon being her long time friend notices what is all about, and never discussed about it. Also at that time, Saeko and Chelsea saw Vernon sketching a redheaded woman. Chelsea sighed and told Vernon that past is past in which Vernon knows but quickly replies that she is drawing her so he won't forget her, Chelsea sighed and leave. Saeko ask who she is, in which Vernon said somebody important to him, someone he lost in an accident that he is not ready to talk about. Saeko concluded that it could probably the reason why he is depressed. Though after that, Vernon was more open to conversation especially to Saeko. "Vernon, I hope you and Chelsea are alright" Saeko hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile Saya suddenly remember something about their parents."Wait a minute, their parents work for Black Knight Securities and Artemis Global Logistics." Saya recalls as she remember about the parents of the two foreigner students. " The Black Knight Securities is working closely with its parent company, Artemis Global Logistics, a rising shipping company. The Black Knight Securities and Investigation though was said to nearly outgunned nearly every private military companies and as well as having better mercenaries with good work ethics". Kiriko who happened to know a brief history and rumors about the security company that has built its Japan headquarters a few years ago in Tokonosu City, "I also heard that the Black Knight Securities and Investigation is just a subsidiary of Black Knight Solutions, it only offered security and private investigation services only in Japan since being a "Solutions" company will be controversial. Its mercenaries always guarded Artemis cargo ships. The main company though was rumoured to be doing deniable ops from governments that are recognized members of the United Nations".

"Speaking of guarding, they always excel on guarding anything that their clients want to be protected and they will defend it with what they have as long as the contract is still in effect. Just like that Monty Python character" Saya interjects. Kohta also say that Academi, the current name of Blackwater PMC can't beat them save for their popularity.

Just a moment after they recall about the mysterious PMC, the survivors noticed that Saeko is spacing out, Takeshi quickly called her in which woke her from spacing out."An Amazon woman, something that he likes", The Frenchwoman concluded in her thought. Saeko realized something; the Frenchwoman looks exactly like the redheaded woman that Vernon used to draw. "You must be Vernon's long lost friend; he used to draw you, but can't bring himself to talk about you. Brings back bad memories".

The Frenchwoman was taken aback a bit with what Saeko said but her expression quickly became from a mildly surprised one to a touched one. Her blushing cheek is slightly visible and is noticed by everyone. "I see. You must be his girlfriend." The Frenchwoman said.

It was Saeko's turn to be taken aback and blushed but she quickly recovered and replied "No, I'm just his friend".

"How could I have to be so stupid, of course the change of environment, prolonged exposure to the new environment and as well as the possible depression may prevent him from having one", the Frenchwoman said.

There was an awkward silence, and was made more a bit awkward with the rain stopping. However that silenced was quickly broken by the blue-haired man. "I see, so you guys just happened to be their...friend? Classmate? Or you just heard about them?" the blue-haired man asked the other people aside from Saeko. Silenced returned.

"We only just heard of them" Takeshi replied as he broke the silence. He has personally met Vernon who hangs out with Hisashi since the two are acquaintances. The thought of somebody reminding him of his best friend bothers him. Rei was also saddened for the same reason as Takashi. The two doesn't visibly sadden about this.

"Well, glad to know that we met somebody that knows them" the blue-haired man said with a smile.

"We and Vernon and Chelsea know each other away back, well... before the incident. They probably never get to talk about it for obvious reason." The Frenchwoman said going back to being stoic this time with a more friendly tone. "By the way, the name is Rosemarie" the Frenchwoman introduced herself.

"The name is Andrew" the blue haired man said as he introduces himself before starting to search the living room for the weapon cache. Takeshi's group introduces themselves after the two foreigners' introduction. The survivors was somehow relieved of the situation since there will be no chance of possible hostility, except for one irrelevant thing that is better not fought at times like these which is foreseen by some.

A couple of minutes later, Andrew is checking a shelf built on the wall. The shelf has its own wall. "I think I found it. He usually keeps his weapon cache this way, behind a shelf designed like this." Andrew said as he pulls the shelf. The shelf moves slightly and never goes further. "Just as I thought" Andrew smirked. Without further ado, he starts to move the shelf sideward in which the shelf resisted to move only because of its own weight.

As Andrew moves the shelf, Kohta's eye was locked on what was behind the shelf. For Kohta it was like a treasure chest or a gate to a treasure city being opened. The light that comes out of it glares to Kohta's glasses, as the shelf was almost opened, Kohta's glasses were fully lit and a music of angels started humming or whatever it was called. Kohta then barges in the moment the secret room was opened and starts to identify the weapons one-by-one. The survivors were surprised with Kohta's nerdgasm since he is a gun _otaku_.

* * *

"Vector .45 caliber submachine gun! It has a grip and 13 round magazine! It's only a civilian variant so we can only fire it in semi-automatic."Kohta quickly chants as he fished the submachine gun off its rack.

"MP7A1! It also has a grip but it has 30 round magazine, it can be holstered like a pistol. The ammunition it used is not common and it's only good for penetrating armor courtesy of its high-velocity but it lacks stopping power." Kohta then took the P90. "The same can be said with the P90 despite its standard 50 round capacity"

Kohta then fished another gun off the rack that resembles his rifle, only more compact. "Mk. 18 CQBR! The compact variant of the M4..." His weapon 'quiz' goes on and on until he stared at a large tubular object. "Could it be... the launcher of the FGM-172 SRAW?"

"Yep" Andrew responds as he picks a fragmentation warhead of the FGM-172B the fragmentation variant of the FGM-172 missile."And this is the fragmentation warhead, just as we need to get through the horde with ease, all we had to do now is plan our way out." He then glanced at the Claymore mines."We might even use these Claymores."He then notices something about the weapon cache." Hmm, it appears that his weapon cache has a Faraday cage." Andrew then scans the entire weapon cache."Which means the EMP—"

"Did not affect the electronics because of the Faraday cage, but what are we going to use there?" Saya cuts in.

"Well, I can use the remote detonators for the Claymore mines but also..." Andrew answered and then opened a metallic box that appears to have its own Faraday cage and picks a holographic sight."Use electronic weapon attachment and as well as..." He then picks a rectangular object that has handle and a flashlight. "use an operational light that runs on lithium-ion battery, also this thing is not just a flashlight." He then flicks the rectangular object and it suddenly became a gun with a stock and a high-capacity magazine which amaze the survivors.

"FMG-9 machine pistol! It is a converted Glock pistol that can be easily concealed" Kohta excitedly identifies the weapon.

"Yes, it is, now this pistol can be folded and be kept on your back pocket. Not much people know this so they won't know that you will surprise them with this weapon, and it has 33 round capacity." Andrew then folds it and brings it back into the gun rack.

"Well, you guys then plan on how we get out of here. I'll just go upstairs and take a look outside and see if I can find any point of interest". Rosemarie said as she picked a binocular, a Remington MSR sniper rifle equipped with a scope that can magnify up to 8x, and a thermal scope attachment and went upstairs.

* * *

Rosemarie went to one of the window to start looking for any formation of the horde, but suddenly she saw a glint. She investigated it with her binocular only to see an armed man with a binocular grinning at her. "Damn it! I should have looked with the sniper rifle!" she thought. But then the man would take cover if she did.

Saya was about to come to the balcony but is quickly noticed by Rosemarie, who told her to remain hidden outside. "Why?" Saya asked.

"We have a possible raid" Rosemarie said."And from what I saw, it's going to be bad for us girls"

Saya was shocked with this."I'm going to tell them to get ready."

Rosemarie then mentally prepares herself to the upcoming fight. Suddenly her heightened senses allow her to notice that somebody else is looking at her.

Another man from a different angle was looking at Rosemarie. He is wearing a balaclava, black uniform, body armor and a tactical vest. He looks like from some military organization. At his view she aligned her sniper rifle right at him. "Crap!" the man quickly duck for cover before he was spotted, quickly feeling fear. He then quickly reaches for his radio and press his earpiece hidden by his balaclava so he can clearly hear whoever he is going to call. "ONI, this is Vulture 2-3 Actual. Recon update, the house where Inspector Miyamoto's family and the Takagi's daughter appears to have a weapon cache. They were able to obtain a sniper rifle, I don't know if they were able to get more than that." The uniformed man said to his radio, his radio callsign is Vulture 2-3 Actual(Vulture Company, Second Platoon, Third Squad). Strangely for him, he is feeling fear the moment she aligned her sniper to him, Vulture 2-3 Actual can tell the difference between fear and attraction, and what he is feeling clearly is fear. From what he can tell on his fear and his past combat experience, he is not provoking small fry in which he concluded that he is dealing with highly-skilled foreigners. "They look like young adults. But the woman's attitude, could it be…no it couldn't be" he shuddered at the thought of the possible adversary, but concluded that it was nothing but could be probably people trained at the young age. "The two foreigners that tag along them looks appears to be well trained; I don't have the camera with me so I can't ID them with our database. I guess I'll just use those people as 'measuring tools' in case they have a nasty surprise down there, Command" Vulture 2-3 Actual continued his report to his commanding officer.

"Copy Vulture 2-3, I actually have a bad feeling about this black bag op" ONI, Vulture 2-3's commanding officer replied. "Those guys are getting on my nerves anyway. Use them as your cannon fodders if you want to, ONI out" the commander replied and ended the transmission.

Vulture 2-3 Actual then switch frequency to the people he is planning to use as 'measuring tools'."If those foreigners are a serious threat, then I guess I'll just weaken them with these cannon fodders" Vulture 2-3 Actual thought to himself as he press the frequency preset button on the other radio.

"Kazuhura, you're seeing what I'm seeing?" Vulture 2-3 Actual called.

"Yes, Vulture 2-3. Those chicks are hot though." Kazuhura, the same man that Rosemarie spotted earlier replied with a mischievous grin he and his 8 other people are also grinning the same way.

"I want you to move in and capture them. Remember I want those three targets captured alive. I want you to treat them properly so we can easily handle them. As for the rest, it's all up to you what you want to do with them after we have the package" Vulture 2-3 Actual replied to his 'measuring tool'. They were recruited in the midst of the outbreak as mercenaries, he and his organization equip them with weapons and communication equipment. As their form of payment, it will be equipment, food and medicine. Now Vulture 2-3 Actual is going to use them on their intended purpose that he and comrades knows aside as auxiliary troops, cannon fodders."Move out, Kaz, clock is ticking" Vulture 2-3 Actual commanded.

"Okay, were moving out. Over and Out" Kazuhura replied as he chambers a round on his CAR-15 automatic carbine equipped with sound suppressor so he won't attract much attention just as the suppressor is intended to be built. The same can be said to others armed with vintage version of MP5s, PSC-45 sniper rifles and as well as Mossberg 500 shotguns all equipped with suppressor save for the shotguns. "Get ready people, were getting some loots and hot ladies tonight. Save for those targets that we are going to capture. You know the contract, we are to do exactly we are instructed or we will pay the consequence."Kazuhura talks like an officer as he briefs his fellow companions. "Well, lets get going" Kazuhura grins as well as the other mercenaries.

* * *

**(A/N:) Well I hope you like the first chapter, as for anyone who will submit their reviews, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated especially if the corrections are well explained.**


	2. Its Raiding Men

Rosemarie remained upstairs with Saya to look for any possible hostiles and movements of 'Them'. Saya was being careful not to stick out her binoculars while Rosemarie is also careful of not letting the twenty inch barrel of her MSR sniper rifle stick out on any of the windows, it's a basic sniper tactic if one wishes to remain concealed. The sliding door that leads to the balcony was opened slightly to act as a diversion to any spotters. Before the door and its curtains are moved, Rosemarie moved a closet as a cover so she and Saya can move freely without being spotted outside. The main reasons why the survivors decided to stay and defend is first, they already have a familiar place to defend with. Second, it is easier to defend with. Third, they already have a weapon cache that will be only easy to utilize on where they find it. Fourth, if they found the cache no matter what circumstances, they will use it against them and they can't afford to deny the cache to them by destroying every content there. Fifth, they better get rid of their would-be pursuers using the advantage of the house. One of their advantage is that their house is in the intersection and can see clearly where will they be headed.

Meanwhile on the weapon cache, Andrew is preparing the claymore mines as well as preparing the body armor. The body armor comes with PALS webbing which is a horizontal straps of built-in webbings commonly seen on modern soldier's 21st century armor. Andrew quickly load several ammunition pouches on the front of his vest loading them with standard 12 gauge buckshot shotgun shells and as well as bean bag less-lethal rounds when the need to fight inside the house arises which likely to hit the other survivors, but it can still cause serious injury within 10 feet. However, the shotgun bandolier would be better on bringing shotgun shells, Andrew prefer to waste his time preparing the body armor. Fortunately, the body armor already has ceramic insert so he do not need to waste time preparing the armor for optimal protection. He then took the Winchester Model 1200 Defender shotgun, load it with buckshot rounds and then chambered a round and put it on its back. He then put 30-round MP5 magazines in through one of the rows of the PALS webbing and in the ammo pouch since the magazine is too long for the ammo pouch. Andrew then made a final check with his P228 pistol and MP5SD, like a disciplined shooter, his finger is out of the trigger unless ready to shoot.

Meanwhile, Takeshi also wore one of the body armor to the upcoming fight. He also brings a Sig Sauer P229 with laser sight mounted on his chest holster as a backup weapon when precision shots are needed. Takeshi wants to use the heavy Mk. 23 SOCOM he found earlier in the cache but Andrew and Kohta recommended the P229 since the Mk. 23 is too heavy and unwieldy and better used in the hands of a skilled shooter, with Kohta confirming its flaw despite its accuracy and power. After checking his weapons, he prepares to the upcoming fight.

Kohta however only needed the armor. He dropped his backpack and sent Alice and Zeke upstairs so they can be safe. However, after realizing that it will be close combat, he decided to get an automatic weapon from the weapons cache, so he settled with Mk. 18 CQBR he identified earlier when Andrew opened the weapons cache. Fortunately, for him, it has vertical foregrip and an EO Tech holographic sight, so he will not have to worry about aiming since the weapon is short and light and has a convenient optics.

Shizuka, Kiriko and Rei were sent upstairs so they can help with the overwatch and informing the group about the situation. Saeko stayed downstairs, and asks Kohta to install laser sight on her M92 Vertec handgun. Takeshi asks the group if they are all ready with Andrew answering first. The group stared at the blue-haired man being over-prepared with the shotgun; Andrew quickly realized why the group stares at him. "Oh this? Well, I like to keep it for close encounters." Andrew breaks the silence as he taps his shotgun. Andrew's statement reminded Takeshi of the Ithaca M37 shotgun that he ditched back in the police station, the blue-haired man statement and the M37 reminded him of the Aliens film. To be exact, it was the same model used in the film with Andrew's last part of his statement being used in the film. Kohta however wish that Andrew say it in a British accent. London accent to be exact since it reminded him of a certain mission in a certain first-person shooter game that has reference to the Aliens film, in fact Kohta is thinking exactly as Takeshi is thinking about the movie franchise.

As for the groups defense, a ballistic shield was placed at each floor, as well as flashbangs, fragmentation and smoke grenades when needed. Kiriko will be the one using the ballistic shield alongside the Micro Uzi given to her loaded with high-capacity mag. The weapon cache was indeed a gift from heaven. Alice, Zeke, Shizuka, Rei and Kiriko were told to peek out discreetly in the windows, they can't afford the risk of hinting the raiders with their numbers.

Meanwhile, Rosemarie spotted a woman with a black uniform wearing armor and armed with an assault rifle. She is walking and appears to be looking for something. "She looks like she's not with the raiders but it appears that she is looking for something. Her movement doesn't make her look like a scout, and her outfit makes her look like she is from SWAT unit." Rosemarie thought to herself, she resisted the urge to send a .338 Lapua Magnum between her eyes but she may be not of those raiders. But then again she might be and considered her as hostile but she realized that Andrew can take care of her and focused on looking for other threats but first she has to inform them. "Rei, please tell Andrew that there is an armed woman, she's armored and armed with an assault rifle. She may be a probe." Rosemarie asked politely. "She is wearing a black uniform and body armor, she is not wearing any head protection and she has purple hair and tan sk—"Rosemarie was adding more information about the scout but was interrupted by Shizuka.

"Wait! Purple hair and tan skin?" Shizuka asked enthusiastically.

"Yes" a simple reply from Rosemarie.

Shizuka excitedly take a binocular from Saya and discretely look in the direction where Rosemarie was looking. Shizuka was able to identify the woman and it was no other than Rika Minami, Shizuka's friend and as well as the owner of the Humvee and the firearms that the group obtained earlier in the outbreak. Rosemarie told her that she can call her and use the mirror to catch her attention. Shizuka do so by opening the window and it does catch her attention. Rika then saw a hand waving and she heads there to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew prepares the Claymore mine. He originally wanted to make a trip-wire combined with time-delay detonation but with Shizuka's friend coming and the time of the raider's arrival is unknown. He set it to remote detonation and covers it with the potato chip wrapper so the raiders won't notice it aside from being garbage standing upright. He then instructed the girls upstairs to tell him if the raiders are there.

Meanwhile, the Raiders are carefully maneuvering through a not-so-dense group of the undead. The leader, Kazuhura, then stops at a corner and then starts to peek at the house of their target. He then reminds them capture not kill their targets and as well as the other girls there. The raiders then split into two groups with the other two attempting to flank the house while the final two will stay in the corner to provide suppressing fire on any hostiles that will fire from the window. Kazuhura then leads the main 5-man vanguard and barges in. Andrew who knows that the raiders are earlier than Shizuka's friend waits until at least 4 men is in the 60 degree angle coverage of the Claymore mine. The ladies upstairs were told by Rosemarie to cover their ears, however she doesn't mind of the upcoming explosion that can deafen her. At the moment when the fourth man was on sight, Andrew detonated the Claymore mine.

Kazuhura was unaware that a potato chip wrapper that is standing upright was covering a deadly surprise. The Claymore mine as it detonated unleashes 600 steel pellets propelled by the C4 charge. The tempest of steel pellets shredded the entire body of the four pool souls. As for the fifth man with Kazuhura, the vertical half of his body was shredded to nothing by the pellets as he gets in the coverage of the Claymore mine. The surviving four raiders was surprised that the survivors was able to prepare a trap for them. The two flankers who are climbing the wall shouted in profanity in surprise of the explosion. Rosemarie noticed this and walked in the window providing a convenient view of the unaware raiders. She then pull out her supressed Mk. 23 pistol and slammed one .45 ACP in each face of the raiders caught off-guard, one who is about to climb the wall fell on the streets, the other one who is crouching inside lied on the ground sidewards while receving two torso shots from the frenchwoman. Rosemarie then casually walks back to her sniper rifle as if she just swatted an insect and went back to her chore.

The two surviving raiders who just saw their comrades killed in the gate and the two shots from the window indicates that their flankers is dead as well, proven by their comrade that fell on the streets, head first. The two survivors know that it is pointless to continue with the raid with the rate of how fast their numbers dropped, opted to run. Rosemarie sees this and lets them run away for a moment and then she send a .338 bullet into the knee of one of stragglers. The raider turned around just to see his comrade, knee lost with the remaining flesh and skin holding the legs together, screaming in pain. This only caught the attention of the undead around. The remaining survivor knows that he better leave his companions alone as he was being slowly surrounded by the undead. Rosemarie smirked as the last survivor is still in view, she could send a bullet in their heads if she wants to but she decided to use them as baits. As the last raider was nearing to get out of her view, she then shot him in the waist. The raider yelled as he flied a bit when he took the shot. The raider unable to run tried to crawl to safety but his yell only attracted 'Them'. Not wanting to suffer the same fate the man he left behind, he continued to struggle but one of the undead was able to grab him. The raider tried to shake him off but his effort was futile, soon more was grabbing him and he struggled, but it was useless. The poor raider only yelled in agony as he struggles not to get bitten.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vulture 2-3 Actual is watching the fight turn against the raiders' favor. He is currently watching from another angle so the group of his target will be unable to spot him. He is surprised that the group was able to have such as weapon. He then mentally complement that whoever owns that weapon cache is well prepared for an undead apocalypse. He then started to contact his superior officer callsign 'ONI'.

"Vulture 2-3 Actual to ONI, the cannon fodders are dead and it appears that the targets' group was able to have formidable weaponry. From what I can tell, judging by the directed blasts and shrapnel. Its a Claymore mine. Judging by the possibility of the confidence of the curbstomp fight, I'm planning to attack at night, they are more likely to be more vulnerable at that time." Vulture 2-3 Actual reported to his commander.

"Copy, Vulture 2-3 Actual, assume that they can field any traps there." ONI replied.

"Thinking the same thing, sir. " Vulture 2-3 Actual replied.

"Good, be advised that there will be a change of extraction point. You will be extracted via helo in the playground, call us when you are going to move in. ONI out". After the short order, Vulture 2-3 Actual, then called his squad to prepare to attack at 2200hrs. But first they had to eliminate or at least divert the undead horde that was attracted to the explosion. Chambering a round from his suppressed SCAR-L with its signature foregrip and red dot sights, he ordered the second fireteam of his 8-man squad to stay and provide overwatch and as well as covering fire if necessary. His fireteam followed him, armed with suppressed UMP-9 submachinegun, TAR-21 and XM8 rifles respectively. Strangely, the XM8 is a shelved research project between the U.S. and Germany and no military and paramilitary soldiers was issued with at least one. The one with the tanned M8 has no marking that indicates that is an M8 which could mean that it is copied on the weapon. Vulture 2-3 Actual and his fireteam then stacks up on the gate of their hideout and carefully maneuver the streets, peeking in between corners to check if they are in dense pack of undead nearby. With the assistance of the second fireteam that stay behind and look for any movements of the undead, they move out to the described locations and quickly eliminate 'Them' with coordinated headshots.

* * *

Andrew and Takeshi are circling the house to check for any surviving attackers and Kohta is guarding the gate. Employing fire and maneuver techniques, they sweep the house and confirmed that the house is secured and will be checking the outer perimeter and will be securing the weapons found. Meanwhile Rika is near the house, which is noticed by Shizuka who promptly moves out of the window and waves a hand to call her attention. Andrew notices this and stands by at the gate gun ready but lowered just to make sure that one coming at the gate is Shizuka's friend not any other person that may be hostile.

As soon as Rika is near the house, she is surprised of the blood and gore right in front of the gate of the house. She wondered if Shizuka just literally became a monster. An image of Shizuka being a bloodthirsty psychotic human armed with a scalpel comes on her mind. She then notices the peppered walls in front of the house. As she approach the front gate, she saw Andrew and Takeshi waiting and Shizuka is in another window motioning her to come in. As soon as she enters the gate, Andrew asked her if there is anyone looking at the house in which the police officer says no. Andrew then asked her to guard the gate with Kohta as he go get the Claymore mines, which answer the mystery to Rika why there is such blood and gore in the gate though she wonders how did such weaponry get in that kind of place. Kohta then joins Rika, while Andrew collects the Claymore mines and a duct tape while Takeshi is instructed to get boxes or wrappers that will cover the claymores and as well as anything that will serve as markers. As soon as they got the needed items they head out again and ask Rika and Kohta to cover them from the front gate.

The two heads out with Andrew planting the mines while Takeshi covers him. Andrew reminds him not to forget to identify what he is going to shoot first before taking proper action. As Andrew plants the first claymore mine, he secures it with a good amount of duct tapes so it won't move and then he covers it with a box and armed it for remote detonation. He then heads to the other part of the intersection and does the same until all four paths of the intersection is being secured by the Claymore mines, ready to decimate the undead in case of an attack. The detonators though were marked so one won't detonate the wrong mine. They all head back to the house with Andrew secretly watching a reunion between two friends as he made a little check on the weapons cache.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vulture 2-3 Actual found a box of firecrackers lying aroun. He quickly come up with a great idea of saving ammunition and sweat for, respectively, shooting and bashing the heads of the undead. Quickly asking the second fireteam for a safe route, he tries to look for a dry place to place the firecrackers and reloads his rifle and pistol. After lighting the fuse, he and his fireteam sprinted their way to the house stopping in intersection if any dangers lurks around the corner and continues moving to their hideout. After safely reaching their hideout, he removes his slightly blood-stained gloves and the remaining firecrackers he found and put it into a place where they put their soiled equipment to prevent infestation. He then heads to their food stash and pick a cup of instant noodles and grab the squad's field stove and pours a bottle of purified water he found earlier that day.

* * *

Back at the survivors group, Andrew, Rika, Kiriko,Takeshi and Saya is planning their route and as well as alternate plans to Shintoko Elementary School. The others are on guard duty except for Rei and Saeko taking a rest. Later on the rain starts to pour, after an hour later it stopped. Later on, Andrew prepares early warning devices on the windows and any possible point of entries and simple tripwires, which instead of detonating explosives will trip the intruder that is not careful enough. After that the planners and Kohta took a brief rest and assumed guard duty with Saeko and Rei. Saya however is allowed to rest for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vulture 2-3 Actual woke his second fireteam that is taking a rest while he and his fireteam is on guard duty. Even at times like these, Vulture 2-3 Actual was able to prepare coffee with an optional creamer for the squad, though there is not enough cups for everyone so two persons has to share one cup. After taking a coffee break, they took a little stretch and equipment checks and starts to move out. As Vulture 2-3 Actual opens the gate, he called his commander 'ONI' about the situation. ONI replied that they will be extracted at the playground via Blackhawk as soon as they capture their targets.

Meanwhile back at the house, Rosemarie is cleaning her gun before going to sleep, and Saeko is secretly keeping an eye at her. Recently, Saya secretly told the group that they appear not to show hostility and that they could leave them behind when the raiders attack if they want to. As far as she can tell from them, they appear to be very skilled in firearms and that they could have left them behind when they got the weapons. They were honest about their deal of sticking together to get through 'Them' after all. Saeko, who is curious about Vernon's and Chealsea's former friends especially Rosemarie, strike up a conversation.

"Rosemarie" Saeko paused long enough just for Rosemarie to indicate that she has her attention. "Since you know Vernon and Chelsea a long ago. I was wondering what they are like back then." Saeko ask. He is curious about Vernon's stoic behavior. She knew he is depressed about that certain incident. And since Vernon is possibly have an entire sketchbook of Rosemarie, one can assume that he is in love with her or she is just his best friend, but Saeko won't go too intrusive about that. Chelsea though may be a different person before coming to Tokonusu City. Saeko is curious about her friends that are possibly still alive. They are more likely to survive since they can work alongside the Black Knight mercenaries and is impossible to them to go stupid for a long time and get killed since they are trained to be ready at any danger and mount an effective defense quickly. Saeko also remembers Vernon calling her via phone that he is in Tokonosu and is taking care of their family guest. He asked her to go out with him on _hanami_, which is watching the sakura blossoms. Saeko blush at it but agrees at the invitation. but the possible date was ruined when the dead starts walking.

Rosemarie tried to think about it. He hasn't seen Vernon and Chelsea for a few years, three and a half to be exact. "Well, Vernon just looks like a normal person. He always avoids fight but when he has to, he has a good chance of winning, that's, if he is forced to fight." Saeko was not surprised about it; she knows that Vernon and Chealsea knows Krav Maga and Fairbarn CQC as they tell them. Vernon's foster mother and Chelsea's father and their old friend, Lynn, trained them as well as weapons training in their free time when they are not busy with homework from their home school. Saeko was about to ask another question, but Rosemarie was about to ask first but suddenly Rosemarie noticed something and from the look of her face she looks alert and is scanning for danger. Zeke later on woke up and was about to growl when Rosemarie asked him to be silent as he prepares her USP. 45 that has an attached compensator. Andrew notices the danger and asks Rei wake everyone up while he, Takeshi, Kohta and Rika gets ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vulture 2-3 Actual was at the house walls. He is not going to be as stupid as Kazuhura did, though no one will expect to keep a Claymore mine and he knows it. He orders the second fireteam to occupy the house in front of the target and provide covering fire from there. The first two, heads upstairs, sniper rifles and assault rifles at the ready. The other two were at the gate ready to pin them down with their Minimi Para LMG and AUG A3 respectively, should anyone tries to escape. Vulture 2-3 Actual's fireteam managed to sneak undetected by climbing at the wall. Before moving further he made a last-minute reminder to his team "Remember, we need to capture Rei and Kiriko Miyamoto and Saya Takagi alive, kill the rest of the survivors including the pup, he may cause us unwanted trouble." He reminded his team. Vulture 2-3 Actual plans to launch a pincer attack with the other half of his fireteam barging through the front door. While him and his comrade climbs up and enters through one of the windows. As the fireteam splits they maneuver carefully not to activate the traps. And as they feared they are early warning trip wires that will set off any forms of improvised alarms namely bells and cooking pots, but that didn't deter them to move further. Vulture 2-3 Actual tried to open the window silently but notices that there is something behind it. He slips in a fiber scope a.k.a. optic fiber or snake cam. And just as he fears, their stealth entry will be ruined. There is an object blocking it and if he tried to move the window pane further it will set of an alarm. "Shit, they have early warning systems ready. Screw the stealth were going out loud, use the breaching charge." Vulture 2-3 Actual whispered to the radio. Without further ado, the two soldiers that are stacked up at the front door plants a breaching charge since their targets are not behind the door courtesy of their snake cams. As soon as the charge is set it was promptly detonated and it rip off the door that rudely woke up everyone in the house. The two soldiers will move in as distractions while their targets are caught off guard. Or so they thought.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Pretty strange on what they want with Saya, Rei and Kiriko huh? Well, as for callsign Vulture 2-3 Actual, his boss is the antagonist of this fic. Quite obvious of course. As for Vernon and Chelsea, they will show up in two chapters or so when shit hits the fan on Takeshi and company's POV on this fic. Probably a dynamic entry, but that may ruin the story.**


	3. No Rest for the Weary

The two men burst in a split second after the breaching charge turn the door into dust and propel it inwards. As they move in, they were surprised that no one was there greet them or meet their greetings. The last time they checked with the snake cam, it was a two minutes ago before their leader told them to breach and clear the ground floor. It will be very unusual for those survivors that guarding the first floor to be on the upper floor or gone in any possible circumstances. However the only way to know that it was clear is by checking every corner. After those split-seconds of thinking, they move in further only to be greeted by blinding light and high pitch sounds.

**A moment ago…**

Andrew knows that they will be bursting through the front door. The moment they set off the improvised detector which is a wire concealed around the front door. The more visible ones which are made of yarn only serve as a distraction to the real tripwire alarm. If someone steps on the network of wires it will set off the alarm which is a designated bell. He also anticipates that they will be using such techniques either by using breaching charge or a flashbang, since Rosemarie saw someone else with a military uniform only that she was unable to confirm who or where it came from since it duck into cover before she can identify them with the scope of her rifle. Andrew only prepared for the worst they can do to the house since the background of the house owner indicates a reason good enough to be attack at a times like these, and he and Rosemarie has a hunch who are they and what will be their tactics. He and Rosemarie decided not to tell the Takeshi and company since it was too absurd to be believed and if they did, the numbers that they needed are good as gone.

The moment he notices the bell set off, he secretly alarms everyone in the ground floor. He then told Rei to wake everyone up and silently told everyone to take cover or hide while he prepares a flashbang to the kind of attack that he anticipates. Rika however wonders why he is telling them to take cover. Andrew knowing that it's pointless to argue but he has to keep her safe motioned her to get the ballistic shield. And that's when she found out why he wants them to take cover.

The two men are surprised that they were waiting for them. And not just a simple waiting, normally it will have a welcome committee that will make a warm greeting like a surprise birthday party on your house, mostly on a first come, first serve basis. But this one was a good way to survive an attack initiated by a breaching charge. They started to backpedal towards the door but the first one got three bullets in the chest by Andrew by his suppressed AKM. The other one was fortunate to get out alive and take cover by the door. When the assailant recovers from the daze, he realized that other one is down. So he prepares a flashbang so he can get in back safely, eliminate all threats and attend to his downed comrade. Unfortunately for him, Andrew sends a dozen of bullets through the wall with one hitting the unfortunate assailant in the nape and a good half of the dozen hit the upper back effectively killing him.

Meanwhile upstairs, Vulture 2-3 Actual and his comrade barges in through the window as they take advantage of the surprised targets. Vulture 2-3 Actual then draw his X3 Taser, which can fire three taser shots before reloading. Unfortunately for them, Rosemarie notices it and opens up with her USP before anyone can point their weapons at her. The only way for them to escape harm is to roll away in which the two did quickly in different directions, surrounding the women despite being outnumbered. The other assailant was seen taking a hit in the shoulder. Kiriko prepares to fight them with her fist, but they have guns so she needed a weapon to increase her range. Then, she found an umbrella in which she is going to use against them.

Saeko, katana at the ready, quickly closes her gap to the one with the UMP-9 and makes a horizontal slash but it was quickly dodged by the intruder by rolling away. He was about to pepper her with his UMP-9, but to his horror, the submachine gun was jammed since the receiver is badly damaged by two shots from Rosemarie's USP. Disregarding his damaged gun, he quickly sidesteps just in time to dodge Saeko's vertical slash. Drawing his Beretta Cougar pistol, he tried to point it at her face. His attempt was ruined when out of nowhere, Rosemarie grabs the arm holding the pistol away from Saeko. It was so fast that the gun was safely pointing the ceiling, just in time for the man's reaction to prompt him to pull the trigger. Then his arm's bone structure was violently change by Rosemarie, the pain caused him to cry and drop his pistol. His cry on pain was cut short when the Frenchwoman punched him hard in the face, sending him flying a meter back and lying on the floor, cheek first.

Meanwhile, Kiriko was able to identify Vulture 2-3 Actual's weapon as a Taser. She quickly opens her umbrella just in time to deflect the taser. She was closing her umbrella when she suddenly notices that he is still pointing the taser at her. Out of instinct, she fully reopens it quickly just in time to deflect another shot. The former policewoman charge while Vulture 2-3 Actual just inched closer. Vulture 2-3 Actual then draw his Applegate-Fairbarn Combat knife and parries the tip of the umbrella with his arm and push it aside. He then slashed the umbrella's fabric open, but the attempt to stun her with the taser was ruined when Saeko was about to lunge at him. He quickly drops his taser and rolls back away drawing his collapsible combat spade in the process. He then put his combat knife in reverse grip and stretches his combat spade into its full length. Ready to bash and slash any heads that are going to attack him save for the targets he is going to capture.

Suddenly, Kiriko was suddenly electrocuted. It was the other assailant who managed to pick his commander's taser and electrocutes her. Rei who was unable to assist in the fight due to the cramped space rushed to her mother. The one, who fired a taser, was quickly shot in the head by Rosemarie's USP. Vulture 2-3 Actual was shocked that his comrade just died right in front of him. But he didn't let his emotion to take control now in the middle of the fight. Tightening his grip, he prepares to fight Saeko and the Frenchwoman who just draw a Kerambit knife, where the latter just holster her pistol because Saeko always gets in her line of fire, in which he is thankful for. Fixing his stance, he prepares for the two deadly bladed weapons used by the two ladies.

Saeko was the first one to attack, but her slash was deflected by the steel shaft of the combat spade. Vulture 2-3 Actual then prepares to stab her throat, midway, his arm was stopped by Rosemarie, who in a blink of an eye slit his throat with her Kerambit knife. She then pushes the assailant in the ground. The unfortunate man is desperately trying to stop his neck from gushing out blood, but to no avail, his life will end very soon.

"That speed and strength… Just as I suspect… How could I be so stupid, I should have reported that there is possibility that they are rogue -"Vulture 2-3 Actual's realization was cut short when his inevitable death come caused by oxygen and blood loss.

Meanwhile on the front house that is overlooking the group's house, the leader of the second fireteam is trying to contact his commander. It has been two and a half minute and his fireteam is not responding. It is obvious that they are in serious trouble but can't determine exactly what happen to the rest. The ones on the ground floor is obviously dead, proven by their dear comrade who just died at the doorstep, much to the fireteam's shock. As for the other two, he hopes that they are just having a hard fight, since the two can't just be easily defeated. Right now, he is trying to contact ONI about the situation but he heard a chattering inside the house. Suddenly he took three rounds, one hitting his upper chest, the other his throat and the other one grazed his chin. The sniper notices this and quickly takes cover and goes for another window to snipe back. Taking his fireteam leader's assault rifle so he can make a quick follow up shots, he informed the other two on the ground about the situation and told them to get ready for any attack from the house. He then peeks out just to see where it came from. As far as he can tell, the shot came from the second floor. Popping out of cover and stepping back to preserve his silhouette and to maintain his cover as well, he scans for the windows that it may came from. Suddenly a bullet hit his throat, out of reflex he touch his neck in desperate hope to nurse the injury that leads to imminent death. The survivors of the fireteam, then tries to contact their sniper who is trying to scan the shooter, but to no avail, they concluded that they are dead. Left on finishing the mission, they decided to wither their strength with the fireteam's Shrike LMG, regardless of the damage done since they are waiting there for days only just for their squad to be decimated by a group of survivors who are probably doesn't have what it takes to take on a professional soldiers.

Rosemarie then jumps back from the window into the ground as she tells them to get down, landing on her stomach. She is holding the SCAR-L and the NVG mounted helmet which she flips back in time in midair, both equipments taken from the dead intruder. As soon as she and the girls hit the dirt, a wild torrent of bullets rips through the walls, chipping the ceiling. This cue Andrew to move in to eliminate the surviving attackers, he quickly hugs the wall by the doorway, AKM at the ready and Rika on the other side of the doorway with her Type 89 rifle ready. Andrew told her that he will take care of the left while she takes care of the right. Both are now counting to three, at the count of three, the two pop their heads and rifle out of cover and shoot the two with a short burst from their rifles. All bullets landed in the chest and head area, killing both of them.

Andrew then told Takeshi to get a trauma plate for his bulletproof vest and night vision goggles as they will move out to investigate. Rika and Kohta then stay on the ground. Takeshi grabbed the trauma plate lying on the floor. He was about to wear it when Andrew told them to take cover, in which their bodies automatically comply without analyzing on how odd it was. When he was about put in the trauma plate, an explosion rip the door open followed by a blinding flash and high pitch noise coming from a flashbang. Leaving them save for Andrew, disoriented. He then took one of the helmets mounted with night vision goggles placed on the top of the living room's table. It was placed there if someone needs to check the place at night without attracting attention in which the flashlight will gladly do. He then moved out with Andrew who reminded him again about fire and maneuver and as well as maintaining stealth.

Kohta and Rika were left on guarding the ground floor, when Saya peeks down the stairs trying to ask them about something.

"Is everyone okay there?" Saya asked with a hint of being spooked from the sound of a gunshot.

"Yes, everyone is okay. Andrew-san and Komura just went out to check things out." Kohta responded.

"Whew, glad everyone is okay. When I saw Kiriko-san shriek in pain. I thought she was shot, turns out that she was hit by a taser." Saya sighed as she informs them what happens upstairs.

"Saya-san could you please join Kohta guarding downstairs. I have to secure this survivor." Rika asked, as she notices that the attacker who was shot down by Andrew survived and was moving and groaning in pain. He managed to survive a close-range shot from an Andrew's AKM thanks to his body armor. Though, he was groggy since a third shot from the terminal ballistics of 7.62mm at close range is overkill to any person without armor. The word 'taser' when Saya mentioned it give her an idea that she should interrogate him while she's at it.

Approaching the survivor, Rika draws her pistol. "Are you alive?" she asked, hoping that he won't turn into 'Them' while roughing him up.

"So what?" the survivor answered replied in a foreign accent. Rika wondered if he was from the shady PMC, Black Knight, judging from his accent. Approaching the survivor, she kicked the poor man hard on the waist, so he will be immobile while Rika interrogates him. She then points her pistol in his face.

"Who sent you?!" Rika starts the interrogation. It will be pointless question at this kind of times, but the tactics and equipments especially the taser is way too odd.

"You are talking to me like that?! You must be one of their agents under the guise of a Black Knight mercenary. Sent to escort those three to safety! Burn in hell bitch! You're not getting answers from me!" He then spits at her face, which comically miss as its trajectory starts to curves down a feet away from Rika's face. The momentum of the saliva is way too weak to reach her face since the assailant is gravely wounded.

The attacker's answer just puzzled everyone in the room. First, is the 'agents disguising as a Black Knight mercenary'. Second, is 'not getting answers from me'. The attitude indicates that he is a soldier, a spec ops type. But from the way he answers, he talks like he prefers death than capture. In 'normal' times, it would be 'okay'. But on a time like these, it's just way too odd.

"Oh God, I'm probably gonna die seen as a weirdo." The survivor vaguely answered, as he realized what leads to the awkward moment. The answer was only heard by Rika, which only puzzled her. The oddity led the counter-terrorist officer, trained to be alert at all times, at least when on combat, made her dumbstruck as she tries to comprehend on what the assailant said.

The survivor grinned at these, seeing these as a chance to escape, since his mission is botched. He reached for his knife and smoke grenade. He then quickly starts to stab Rika's feet, but to no avail, he failed to realize that Rika is not absolutely spacing out. Before he starts to lunge the knife, Rika, in self defense, quickly gave him two bullets in the chest and one in the head.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Takeshi, inspect the bodies of the intruders at the front of their house. From what Takeshi can tell, they were equipped with sophisticated weapons and gears. Andrew appears not to be very surprised. When they are inspecting the bodies at the second floor where the two-man sniper team are, Andrew ordered Takeshi to take cover and cover him as he tries to loot their equipments. The reason why Andrew ordered Takeshi to take cover is just in case they booby trap themselves. Inspecting, if they are good as dead and not booby trapped, he removed their armor in which their backpack and pouches are attached to the armor's PALS integral webbing and as well as their weapons, the process took a few minutes. As Andrew is through with the two's equipments, Takeshi suddenly asks him.

"Andrew-san, you check their bodies as if they are booby trapped." The teenager asked, in a curious tone, slightly hinting a trace of confusion.

"Well, I just have to make sure. You know, those people might be as crazier than an insurgent or terrorist." Andrew replied after a couple of seconds of silence. "Well, let's try to get some bags. We're moving to another place. If not, then at least we can carry all our loads with ease. Because next time, were probably bugging out of here and find another place to hide." Andrew suggested. Without further ado, they found, a gym bag and a mountaineer backpack. They then checked the two bodies on the gate in which Andrew did the same paranoid procedure which annoyed Takeshi in a tolerable level.

After a few minutes when Andrew and Takeshi moved back to dumped their loots and heading back to check the area just to see that it was clear. After ten minutes, Takeshi, Andrew, Rika and Kiriko are discussing if they should leave or not while the others are on the lookout, using the looted night vision goggles. The bodies of the attackers were dumped on the other house so it won't smell bad while they are asleep. After a half-an-hour of discussion, they decided that they should stay since it was the only that they can guard well, any all they need is to sleep for the night. Before heading back to guarding, Andrew, Takeshi and Kohta prepares the Claymore mines, including the looted ones, Frag-12 Shotgun shells that Andrew is planning to use to serve as an pseudo-grenade launcher and to divert 'Them' to other directions using the sound of its explosives. The diversionary devices, which is a grenade-like makeshift object loaded with blank cartridges and as well as pipe-bomb that is designed just like the former, only that it uses sounds from an alarm clock. Both diversionary devices came from the people who attacked them at night. Andrew kept the crowbar since it may keep in handy, as well as the combat spade he found. Takeshi though was suggested to keep the armor but he can remove the trauma plate if he wants to. He has no trouble with the armor given to him; the one he took was the lightweight one. Kohta, who just experienced a real-life combat, just identified the looted weapons without enthusiasm. Rika on the other hand, was tempted to the SCAR-L found on the attackers, but she was not through with her Type-89. She decided to keep both while waiting for the Type 89 to reach its prime, its barrel is starting to wear anyway due to constant negotiations with 'Them'.

Andrew on the other hand, stuffs the FGM-172 missiles on the gym bag and the launcher as well. He also stuff boxes of ammunition namely the 9mm Para, and the 12-gauge buckshots, as well as loaded magazines for the MP5, AKM, and 5.56 STANAG Magazines that every firearm they found that fires 5.56mm can use. Takeshi on the other hand, used the bag taken from the attackers and attaches it to the PALS webbing of his armor. Removing what he cannot use, he stuffs it with shotgun shells and magazines loaded with 9mm Para for his P229 pistol as well as its suppressor. After preparing his vest, he put it aside, since he doesn't want the weight of the armor bothering him for the rest of the night. Kohta on the other hand is tempted to ditch the AR-10 in favor of the M110 SASS found in the weapon cache. It was like the AR-10 only better, it also has an attached suppressor, bipod and its Picatinny rail allows a wide variety of attachments, last but not the least, it was designed as a sniper rifle for special forces operators. But the problem was that it was heavier than his AR-10, however he realized that he is not going to fight human gunmen in which he hopes that he won't. He then decided to change the attachment and attach a foregrip so he can aim easily.

The survivors went back to their guarding duties. None was bothering about what happened earlier. Especially what the other one said to Rika, though recalling literature clichés they initially suspect Rosemarie and Andrew. However, this suspicion was disregarded when Rika told them that they said 'three' which means that it wasn't them which was confirmed further that they are only two of them when they came to Japan. Rika plans to discuss this with Inspector Miyamoto when she get back since she doesn't have a radio.

The next morning, everyone was having last minute check on their belongings. Saeko, Kiriko and and Shizuka was preparing breakfast. Alice on the other hand, appears not to be very disturbed with the fight. She has seen his father die right in front of her, though that was the first time she watch a violent fight. Though the fight ended within a minute, she was quite shocked of the blood gushing out on the neck of the man that Rosemarie that slit. Shizuka who was shielding her, consoles her immediately. Zeke on the other hand just growls at the dead intruders, when Alice let go of him he just charged in but the fight ended quickly because of Rosemarie.

After a half-an-hour, everyone moves out. Andrew has disarmed the Claymores he had deployed yesterday, and is now holding the launcher of the FGM-172. They move to the planned route that they scanned before leaving.

**Later on, in some streets in a commercial area.**

In some building, a man in a military uniform is watching Takeshi and company using his binocular. Recently his squad is sent out to check one of the squad missing. They were not responding a few hours ago so they were sent in to find them and assist them if they are on trouble. The said squad was sent to investigate what happened to a squad sent to capture their three targets. They found the two squads dead. The first squad that was supposed to capture their targets was killed in which he can't believe that they were just killed by a group mainly composed of civilians. He is sure that the dead squad that was sent to look for them is thinking the same thing, but from what they can tell, they were killed stealthily and is probably not from those survivors since there are signs that they are shot from a different angle and as well as expertly placed blade wounds. He reported it to ONI and made a farewell to his dead comrades and took their dog tags. Right now whoever they are, the two foreigners are probably well skilled. He then radios his commander.

"ONI these is Vulture 2-4 Actual, the targets are heading to Shintoko Elementary School. We can't risk capturing them unless we are to let our presence known to the JSDF and the clueless Black Knight forces down there." The man reported to his commander.

"Copy Vulture 2-4, join with the rest of the company for the raid. Over"

"Understood Command, by the way sir, something struck in my mind." The man gives a pause." Do you think the one killed the second squad is done by those commandos?"

"Probably, 2-4, now move out to join the rest of the company. ONI out"

The man then put down his binocular and turns off his radio since he has to practice radio silence unless he wants to break the OpSec (Operation Security). Suddenly, something grabbed his right hand, moving it to his left. The man instinctively tries to grab his hand but he grasps something in which he instinctively grabs it. And then he felts something on his neck, he froze out of instinct. From what he can tell, he felt something sharp on his neck ready to slit his throat. Then lines and hexagonal shaped hexagons of electric static come out of nowhere, behind revealing a man wearing a garb that resembles the Grim Reaper. He was wearing a mask and an eyepiece.

"So, what scenery are you looking for?" the garbed man asked, his deadpan voice is made more menacing from his voice modulator that is probably from his mask.

Vulture 2-4 Actual was surprised, and from what the corner of his eyes can allow. His squad his dead, obviously killed by the man holding him right now.

"FUCK YOU! I better join the other dead squad than give you answers!" the restrained man reply.

"Wow, you read my mind." The garbed man replied sarcastically while keeping his deadpan demeanor.

"Just as I thought, it was you! You sneaky fuck!" Vulture 2-4 Actual said on his mind before his throat was slit.

Meanwhile, down the streets, Andrew readied his FGM-172 launcher. He told everyone to get clear of his back so they won't be harmed by the missiles back blast. He then launched the Fragmentation warhead missile to the hoard of the undead. And was repeatedly done until two missiles are left and a wide opening was made. He then loaded his W1200D shotgun with the Frag-12 rounds and shoots it somewhere else just to distract them. They then move out and headed to Shintoko Elementary School.

Half an hour later, they had just reached the school. The evacuation site was bustling with activity and the soldiers there appears to be on alert. Strangely, there were two Type 10 tanks, Japan's newest tank that entered service at the beginning of year 2012. Andrew concluded that they are probably loaded with anti-personnel canister buckshot rounds, which can mow down a large crowd of 'Them'. They then move further at the school.

"Well, I have to find my mom. You guys can meet me at the school's cafeteria." Takeshi said.

"We can find your mother through the registry. There they can check which one was here and they will call them." Rika said, informing the high school boy, still disturbed about what the attacker last night said to her.

"Excellent" Rosemarie said in English enthusiastically. "We can find Vernon and Chelsea there." The Frenchwoman added. "Maybe Inspector Miyamoto knows where they are. Since his forced involvement while he is investigating Senator Ichirou Shido, he is the only one who can probably know where my friends are. Anyway, best ring a bell by going to the registry. I better not let his family know about his involvement even at times like these."

"Your right, Rosemarie." Andrew agreed enthusiastically and turns to Takeshi." Let's go there together Takeshi-san" he said these on a more Japanese accent which caught Saya and Rika's attention a bit.

Takeshi nodded. "Rika-san, can you guide as there?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure, I have to register our names and I had to make my way to the military headquarters to report about something." Rika replied.

"Rei-san, you can find Inspector Miyamoto around the headquarters there in the first floor" Rika pointed at the main building."You might as well, bring them with you, and report that incident." Rika added.

Rei nodded and the others didn't say a word when they were reminded about the attack. It was the weird thing that puzzled them overnight that started to bother them when they woke up.

Without further ado, they split up and head to their destination.

Rika, Rosemarie, Andrew, Kohta and Takeshi made their way to the registry. There, they found a small group of Black Knight mercenaries. One of them, who appear to be the leader, wears a service hat with the symbol of Black Knight. He is wearing medium-grade armors: shoulder guards, vest and kneepads. From what he and his colleague looks like, they appear to be ready for a brutal gunfight. They were sitting idly in one of the desk, looking bored and they appear to be waiting for something.

Takeshi and company then heads to the registry desk about to ask the police officer manning the desk. There was no line so they just head straight to the officer. Takeshi was the first one to ask.

"Looking for someone lad?" the officer asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for my mother. Her name is 'Komura Yuna', she is a teacher here."Takeshi replied with a bit of excitement and anxiety if his mother made it alive.

"Hmmm. It appears that she already left. I'll have the others search the database if they are one of the survivors transferred on the main evacuation site. Please wait there." The officer then has him sit on the chair while gesturing Rosemarie and Andrew to come.

Takeshi complied, stepping aside making way for their foreign companions. Suddenly he felt something odd, it feels like danger. He had this same feeling when they are attacked twice back at the house.

"You were looking for?" the officer asks.

"Vernon Miles and Chealsea Barrows" Rosemarie replied, with a hint of worry on her voice.

Suddenly, the leader of the mercenaries looks at them. The name of the two people just caught their attention. The mercenary stands up and approaches them.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you looking for Vernon Miles and Chelsea Barrows?" the mercenary ask in English. His manner was kind of intimidating but has no obvious hostile intentions on the two foreigners.

"Yes, monsieur." Rosemarie replied with a hint of confusion.

"Ah! So you are the two friends Miles and Barrows told us about. My commander told us to wait for you and escort you to them. They were surprised when you managed to make a call before the EMP hit the city." The mercenary said with a friendly tone. He was quite relieved when they found the people they were waiting for few days. "Oh, by the way, my name is Captain Johann Dougherty. I'm under the command of Colonel Cedric Miles, the adoptive father of Vernon Miles." The mercenary said charmingly, his manner of speaking is slightly obvious that he is trying to please Rosemarie.

Rika on the other hand noticed something odd with the foreigners. It was odd that these mercenaries were told to wait for these two foreigners. Also, she remembered what the assailant said to her last night, an agent disguising as a Black Knight mercenary. She is now sensing that something is odd with Rosemarie and Andrew.

Suddenly, Rosemarie had a sudden mood change. She tries to scan her surroundings for any signs of danger.

**Few minutes ago, somewhere near Shintoko elementary school.**

Two men wearing the same uniform of the men that attack Takeshi and company last night, they were fixing a loudspeaker in a rooftop of a building. Satisfied that the loudspeaker is fixed, they then check if the generator is producing electricity. The entrance to the rooftop was heavily barricaded, and they way of escape is ziplining to a secured building nearby. Satisfied that the speaker system and the generator are functional, one of the men made thumbs up to his comrade. The commanding officer of the group who was with his squadmates on the observation post reached for his radio and called his commanding officer.

"Untold 1-4 here, speaker system in sector Delta is operational."

"_Untold 6 Actual here, acknowledged. Be on the lookout for the movement of the infected and any strange activities. Inform us when you have to activate the speakers, over._"

"Copy that, Untold 6. We will keep our eyes peeled for movement of the infected and any strange activities. Over"

"_Good, Untold 6 out_"

After the brief conversation, Untold 6 Actual changes frequency and tries to call the other company.

"_Untold 6 Actual to Vulture 6, you guys okay down there?_"

"_Physically okay Untold 6. One of my platoons was almost wiped out, only one squad remaining on that platoon. They were good me, if ONI just sent their own squad, while my boys provide overwatch. They won't be dead by now. Heck, even ONI didn't tell me they were heading to a death trap. Now I just lost a good number of my best boys for this raid._"

"_Sorry about your men, Vulture 6. But now is not the time to mourn for them. We have to hurry for this raid before those commandos and the JSDF ruin it. By the way, is the capture platoon ready?_"

"_Yeah Untold 6. Remember, once the Javelin missiles destroyed the tanks, were pushing hard with a pincer attack. Please remember not to let the refugees escape and as well as don't kill our insiders there. ONI has other plans for them, just tie them up and bring them to my boys. Over_"

"_Yeah, Good Luck Vulture 6. Over and Out_"

**Meanwhile in Inspector Miyamoto's office, while Takeshi is talking to the registry officer.**

Inspector Tadahasi Miyamoto was very happy that his family was safe. After hugging his daughter and wife, he asks if something happen, he sounded very worried. A strange man who is wearing strange uniform that is conversing with him stands aside tells him that he will wait for their talk to end, and walks to one of the tables and opens a novel and tries to scan the pages where he last left.

"Well hon, we were attack twice. First were just a bunch of punks and then this guys with a military uniforms attack us night. One of them managed to taser me."Kiriko replied.

Tadahashi was shock with this but he recovered quickly because his wife and daughter managed to get here in one piece. The strange man just started to pay attention to them.

"You managed to get away them?" Tadahasi asked, trying to comprehend his wife's words. From his words, he appears to be aware of the mysterious military men around the city. The strange man appears to be too.

"Well yes." Kiriko replied, remembering the answer of the assailant to Rika. "We managed to kill them, thanks to these two foreigners who joined us and as well the weapons from the house of their acquaintance a few blocks from our house." Kiriko then frowned when she says those words.

"Wait, foreigners? And then you said you get those weapons from one of the house of the assets of Ministry of Defense?" Tadahashi replied, glaring at Kiriko's Vector SMG as he says the last part.

The group was surprised and confused with what the inspector said.

"Are their names are…Rosemarie Eliane and Andrew Gustav, both are Swiss nationals?" Tadahashi asked.

"Well, we never get to know their surnames and nationality but it must be them." Kiriko replied, frowning as she express her confusion. The same can be said to the others, Alice and Zeke appears to comprehend.

"Inspector Miyamoto, is Rosemarie are you talking about is a long haired blonde and Andrew is a blue-haired Eurasian?" Saya asked as soon as she comprehends the inspector's question. However she appears to notice the oddity between Tadahashi and the two foreigners.

"Well, yes" Tadahashi replied with a tone of anxiety."Where are they?" He asked anxiously again.

"Registry office" Rei replied.

Tadahashi then turns to the strange man

"One of our agents and his uninformed men are waiting there." The strange man said he then grabs his radio and starts a call. "HQ, Maeda here, we found the defectors who warns us about the biological attack." The man said in Enlgish.

The girls were taken aback with what he just said. Their jaws dropped save for Alice and Zeke who happens not to comprehend. They just happen to tag along with someone who appears to know about the pandemic.

**In a building in front of Shintoko Elementary School while Inspector Miyamoto is conversing with his family and their companions**

Two uniformed men with one holding an FGM-148 Javelin missile launcher were crouching as they are trying to move to get a clear view. After they found a place to settle, one prepares the missile tube while the other one is loading it from behind. The launcher then set the missile in top-attack mode. After that, the Command Launcher Unit instantly locks on in one of the tanks thanks for the laser designator used by their insider. The loader of the missile then reaches for his radio.

"Vulture 3-4 ready, we have a good tone"

"_All units are ready, 3-4, take out those tanks_"

Without further ado, two missiles coming from two different buildings flied upward. The JSDF soldiers who are guarding the evacuation site stare in awe, until they realize what it was, which put everyone in a panic.

One of the JSDF soldier then yelled for his comrades to take cover as soon as the two missiles arcs downwards and he regains his composure. Then the two tanks started to move as soon as the engine had gained enough power to move their 48 ton body and went to evasive maneuver. However, their efforts was futile as soon as the two missiles was about to reach their targets.

Back in Inspector Miyamoto's office, everyone heard of a sudden explosion in which all turn their heads from the source of the sound regardless of whatever obstructs their view. All are shocked as soon as they hear it. On the registry office, everyone reacts the same way save for Rosemarie who is already looking at the same direction, gritting her teeth harder.

"Goddamn it" Andrew then gritted at his teeth.


End file.
